The Tattoo Incident
by barflybart
Summary: "Hey, Ron" he tried but Ron didn't move he just stared, traumatised. Ron didn't talk to the twins for a week and even after Harry had told him what really had happened he couldn't quite look his best friend in the eyes for a few days. This became known as 'the tattoo incident' between the four of them


It was one of those extraordinary warm days and Fred had spent most of it outside playing quidditch with George, Ron, Ginny and Harry (who as he usually did was spending the last weeks before school started at the burrow) However they had just recently concluded that it was too warm to keep playing, Ginny had sat herself down in the shadow under a tree to get out of the heat while Harry and Ron had decided to go inside to have something to drink. George had run up to his room to do something or get something Fred couldn't really remember which as it was too hot to even attempt to use his brain. Fred followed Ron and Harry because getting something to drink right now seemed like the best idea in all of time. Once he had walked into the kitchen though Ron seemed to be nowhere to be seen, Harry informed him that Ron was in the bathroom before putting down his glass of water on the counter. Fred gave him a small nod and took out a glass of his own to fill with water grinning at Harry as he did. Just as Fred took a big sip of his water Harry reached his arms but and stretched his back a little and that's when Fred spotted it; As Harry's shirt rode up a little to expose his stomach a little. There was a small glimmer of gold showing itself just a little bit over the edge of Harry's jeans shorts. Fred's glass rested lightly against his lip before he reached out and poked the small spot of skin just on Harry's left hip

"What exactly is that?" He asked with a smirk believing that he already knew the answer. Harry let out a small squeak as Fred poked him and instantly dropped his arms and his shirt fell back over his hips

"Nothing" he said quickly and Fred's smirk widened as he stepped closer

"Then show me your hip, Harry" he teased and Harry took a step back effectively hitting his back against the counter.

"No" he protested and Fred leaned his head a little to the side

"Harry, don't make me pull down your trousers in the middle of the kitchen" Harry gulped and tried to slide away from Fred and successfully ducked away when Fred tried to grab him. Fred cursed him for being small and fast and turned to go after him. Just as Harry bolted out the kitchen Fred heard George's footsteps heading back down the stairs and as Fred followed closely behind Harry he exclaimed

"George! Grab him!" And in response he heard George running the last steps effectively grabbing Harry just as he passed the stairs.

"What's the hurry?" George laughed as Harry squirmed to get out of his grip. George tried to hold him as still as possible as Fred came around the corner. George was holding Harry up slightly so Harry's bare toes were barely touching the ground and yet the top of Harry's head was only nearly grazing George's shoulder.

"Pull his shirt up a bit" Fred said and George raised an eyebrow but did it anyway, Harry tried even harder to squirm away but George held him in place being quite a bit stronger. Fred got down on one knee in front of Harry and pulled down his shorts a little to expose the (just as Fred had assumed) golden tattoo on Harry's hip. George looked at what he was doing over Harry's shoulder, they both whistled, impressed by golden snitch decorating Harry's hip.

"Not bad" George stated nodding approvingly.

"Not bad at all" Fred agreed as Harry's face turned a crimson red. Fred ran his fingers over the tattoo just as footsteps were heard making their way down the stairs. All three of them turned their heads to the stairs, Harry still blushing darkly. They were met with the shocked face of Ron Weasley, which was the cue for awkward silence. No one moved and no one spoke until Harry cleared his throat slightly

"Hey, Ron" he tried but Ron didn't move he just stared, traumatised.

Ron didn't talk to the twins for a week and even after Harry had told him what really had happened he couldn't quite look his best friend in the eyes for a few days. This became known as 'the tattoo incident' between the four of them


End file.
